dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saibamen
|Race=Saibaman |Date of birth=Developed in Age 737 |Date of death=Last of them destroyed in November of Age 762 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Height=Shorter than 5'0" |Allegiance=Saiyan Army (until Age 762) Frieza Force |FamConnect=Saiyan scientist (creator) Saibaking (king/fusion) Chiaotzu (fusee)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 }} Saibamen (栽培マン), called Cultivars in the Viz translation of the manga, are green, humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. The seed is stored in a special liquid prior to its use. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Overview Background Saibamen were created by a Saiyan scientist using biotechnology.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_s-u#link Saibaman Character profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] They made their way into Frieza's Frieza Force through the Saiyans, and were then used after they learned how to understand orders.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Saibaman Character biography, 2005 They became a common tool of the Frieza Force, which frequently used Saibamen in training exercises for warriors, as shown when a young Vegeta effortlessly defeated five Saibamen at the age of five.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 The Saibamen possess only enough intelligence to understand orders given to them by their leaders; thus, they will never revolt. Those in use by Nappa and Vegeta are a more advanced model developed in Age 737, and their Power Level is 1,200. Vegeta and Nappa used several of those Saibamen during the Tritek war, although only six remained. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga On Earth, Nappa plants the last six (each with a power level close to Raditz's) during the fight against the Z Fighters. One fought and was defeated by Tien Shinhan with surprising ease, and then was destroyed by Vegeta because it failed to win against Tien. Another fought Yamcha and was seemingly defeated after an equal fight, but it used the Saibaman Bomb (a self-destruct attack) in order to kill Yamcha. Feeling rage from his friend Yamcha's death, Krillin destroys three of them with the Scattering Bullet technique. The last was killed by Piccolo's Explosive Breath Cannon after stopping the Saibaman from attacking Gohan. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Many years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Saibamen are released from Hell along with the other villains thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's dimensional hole. They are destroyed and sent back to Hell by Majuub, Trunks and Goten. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Age 1000, Saibamen can be found as one of the hostile species living on Earth (likely brought there by remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army) and their species has even evolved/adapted into a several different sub-species. ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' In Raditz's what-if story, Raditz is unable to defeat Piccolo in their first encounter (unlike in the main Dragon Ball Z story) and is forced to summon the aid of a Saibaman, but his Saibaman turns on him (seemingly it was defective) and self-destructs, causing Raditz to lose his memory of his Saiyan Heritage (just like Goku did), thus setting in motion the events of the whole what-if story. ''Budokai 2'' Dr. Gero creates a cadre of multi-color clone Saibamen that Dr. Gero calls the Saiba Rangers (or Saibamen Rangers sometimes), which are a parody of and/or ). There are five of them, which are colored red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. ''Xenoverse 2'' During Chronoa's training tutorial for the Future Warrior, Saibamen appear as opponents. However just as they finish with the training, more Saibamen show up, forcing the Future Warrior to guard and then counter attack with Super and Ultimate Skills. Later on a Saibamen appears in the Ajisa District and appears to have come there to make a request to help Vegeta, which grants the Future Warrior access to Parallel Quest 14: Saiyan Pride. When the Parallel Quest is completed, the Saibaman will appear to be quite pleased with the results or will appear to be sad if they fail the quest. While training under Frieza, he will comment on how convenient Saibamen are as they follow orders without question as long as they are simple enough and sometimes prove even more useful than his own men. ''Fusions'' After learning how to recruit new allies from Master Roshi, Tekka's Team can return to Area F1 of the Timespace Rift. If they approach the floating island that the base of Korin's Tower sits, Saibamen will start popping out of the ground, surround Tekka and his teammates forcing them to fight against a team of Saibamen. After defeating the Saibamen, Tekka's team will notice another Saibamen pop out of the ground however it does not attack and the robot-clerk Ziku manages to translate the Saibaman's vocalizations which reveal that it considers Tekka to be its new master, allowing Tekka to recruit it. After the Saibaman is recruited, it will join Tekka's team (allowing it to be selected as playable character) and will appear in the Team's Spaceship. Additionally the game also introduces Saibaking, a top grade Saibaman created from multiple Saibamen Fusing together via an unspecified technique. Unlike other Saibamen, Saibaking is depicted as far more intelligent and capable of speaking the common language. Inside the Timespace Rift world, Saibaking becomes the leader of the Saibamen, which would eventually lead him to confront Yamcha who had been hunting Saibamen to avenge his past loss and death during the Saiyan conflict. In spite of leading a large group of Saibamen, Saibaking is defeated by Tekka's Team, forcing Saibaking to retreat, though not before swearing revenge. Afterwards when they encounter Saibaking again, Tekka's Team can convince him to join them by KO'ing him with a Zenkai Attack. Like with the other Saibaman they recruited, Saibaking can then be selected as a playable character and will appear on the Team's Spaceship. Saibaman and Chiaotzu can also fuse via EX-Fusion to create the Earthling/Saibaman hybrid fusion, Chiaoman. Power ;Manga and Anime Nappa states that the Saibamen grown using Earth's soil have power levels of 1,200 and are equal to Raditz, a level which is also used in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama said when speaking of the Saibaman that "their battle power is considerably high, at a level slightly inferior to Raditz".http://www.kanzenshuu.com/guides/battle_power/guide/dbz-anime-special.png?x80919 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that they have power levels of 1,300. ;Video Games In Battle of Z, it is said that a Saibaman's power depends on the quality of the soil it is planted in.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Techniques Saibamen are brutal fighters and can test a fighter's abilities. Nappa uses them as grunts to root out weaker opponents or to assess an opponent's power (when a scouter is not an option) and skill level (which scouters cannot reveal). They are said to be as strong as a typical low-class Saiyan. Saibamen are also used in training (as seen in Vegeta's childhood; where he is shown killing a group of Saibamen effortlessly). *'Seed Planters' – Saibamen can be grown in most planets' soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth process. Depending on the quality of the soil he is planted in, a Saibaman's power varies.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Saibamen are able to fly through use of their ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Afterimage Technique' - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. It also used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Instant Rise' - An Evasive Skill used by Saibamen and Kaiwareman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Super Back Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Kyukonman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Front Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Copyman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Super Guard' - Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Taunt' - Used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Saibamen, Kaiwareman, Kyukonman, Copyman, Tennenman, & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rise to Action' - Used by Copyman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - Used by Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Spread Shot Retreat' - An Evasive Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Seizing - Saibamen's Signature Attack in Raging Blast 2. Saibamen latches onto the opponent's face and attacks with their claws. *'Acid' – One of many of the Saibamen's deadly secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid is capable of eating through earth and most likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. **'Poison' - A toxic variation of Acid capable of poisoning enemies. Used by Copyman & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Saibabeam' - A green energy wave fired from the gland hidden inside their head. A Super Skill used by Saibamen & Kaiwareman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman. *'Saiba Rush' – A basic High Speed combo of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'Saibaman Bomb' – A Saibaman's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb that grabs hold of its opponent with an extremely tight grip and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Self Destruction-type technique in the series. This attack was not named in the anime and is referred to as the Saibaman Bomb only in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. **'Saibaman Toss' – The Saibaman summons another Saibaman, launches them at the opponent, and the tossed Saibaman detonates on impact. Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Charge' - Used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Sledgehammer' - Used by Kaiwareman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. It is also used by Kyukonman in Xenoverse 2. *'Meteor Blow' Used by Saibaman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically, a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. The Saibamen use it only in video games. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A Energy Barrage technique used as an Ultimate Skill by Kaiwareman, Copyman, and Tennenman in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. It is also used by Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Pumpkin Crush' – A rush attack used by Saibamen that is similar to the Zanku Fist. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Screw Dive' – A spinning slam attack. Named and used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Shapeshifting' – An ability used by the black Saibamen variant named the Copyman to fool opponents or boost their power, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. Copyman's ability to shapeshift is absent in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A stamina charging Super Skill used by Saibaman and Copyman in Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Explosion' - An Explosive Wave Super Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Fusion' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, an unspecified number of Saibamen use an unspecified fusion technique to create Saibaking. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, a Saibaman can fuse with Chiaotzu to fuse into Chiaoman. *Kamehameha- Used in Dragin Ball Z: Dokkan Battle for April Fools 2017 *Shining Slash- Used in Dragin Ball Z: Dokkan Battle for April Fools 2017 Video games Saibamen appear in various video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen (where their Japanese name is spelled 栽培マン). Three types of Saibaman appear in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, five types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and six different types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. The Saibamen are also assists in ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden''. Saibamen are also recurring enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. There are four types of Saibamen in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha: green Saibamen and white Saibamen with a power level that is 1,200, and red Saibamen and black Saibamen with a power level that is 1,440. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, along with regular green Saibamen, there are large blue muscular-Saibamen (either Elite Saibamen or Saibabrutes), as well as red Saibamen, yellow-brown Saibamen similar to the Kyuukonmen, and purple Saibamen similar to the Tennenmen (able to summon other Saibamen). In Harukanaru Densetsu, along with the regular type, a stronger type of Saibaman appears, called Super Saibaman. A Saibaman appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Saibamen are playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions ''and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.'' Saibamen appear in a large variety of forms in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. They can display insect, spider, crab, turtle, or snake-like forms. In Dragon Ball Fusions, a powerful Saibaman called Saibaking appears as one of the game's antagonists. He is a top grade Saibaman created by the Fusion of multiple Saibamen. Variations While green Saibamen are the most common, different Saibamen variations exist. The other types have appeared in multiple video games: ;Frieza Force creations *'Caiwareman' (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibamen, their fighting power is 200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 238 - 338 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 938 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Kaiware" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "J.SAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and C. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the weakest Saibamen in the game. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to Kaiware, a Daikon radish sprout commonly used as an ingredient for sashimi. *'Kyuukonman''' (キュウコンマン) – Yellow-Brown Saibamen, their fighting power is 350 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 326 - 426 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,150 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Cucumber" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "SAIBAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and K. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the second strongest type of Saibaman in the game. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibaman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to "球根" (bulb), a type of plant stem featured in vegetables such as onion or garlic. *'Saibaiman''' (サイバイマン) – The same Saibamen as those in manga/anime, they are usually green in color, but a red variant also exists in video games. Their fighting power is 1,200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "SAIMEN" in some English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Copyman' (コピーマン) – Black Saibamen that appear in Legend of the Super Saiyan under the name Kopīman and that have an ability to copy a player's character. Their fighting power is 1,000 in their Saibaman form, and it increases when they shapeshift into one of the heroes. Black Saibamen also copy Raditz if the player decides to go directly after Raditz and into the cave, as well as copy Frieza; this is accompanied by an extreme power boost, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. They are called "IMITE" in some English translations of the game. Black Saibamen also appear as the strongest type of Saibaman in Battle of Z, but they lack the shapeshifting ability (same goes for their appearances in Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of acid in Xenoverse. *'Tennenman' (テンネンマン) – Blue and pink Saibamen, their fighting power is 2,200 - 2,400 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,220 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "BAIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and T. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. A stronger variant of Purple Saibamen also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and Battle of Z, with the ability to summon other Saibamen in the former. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to the adjective "天然" (natural). *'Jinkouman''' (ジンコウマン) – Gray Saibamen. They are the most powerful type of saibaman in Legend of the Super Saiyan, their fighting power being 4,400 - 4,800. They are called "GRIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and J. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans (where their power level is 1,250). They also appear as an alternate color for the Saibaman in Battle of Z. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of Acid in Xenoverse. Its name most likely refers to the word "人工", meaning "artificial" (in contrast to Tennenman). *'Super Saibaman' – A stronger type of green Saibaman that appears in Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Saibabrute' – Large blue Saibamen. They are very muscular enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. A variant called Elite Saibamen also exists. ;Dragon Ball Online evolved forms *'Small Saibaman' – Smaller Saibamen that live on Earth. They are appear in different colors. Appear in Dragon Ball Online. *'Ball Saibaman' – Saibaman who appear as a round Saibaman head with four small legs. They appear in different colors with some being covered in rocks. *'Turtle Saibaman' – Large ball-shape Saibamen. Some have tubes or spikes on their backs. Come in different colors. *'Item Saibaman' – Saibamen who hold different plants, they are slightly fatter in appearance. *'Spiky Saibaman' – Saibamen who are covered in spiky armor. Come in different colors. *'Spiked Saibaman' – Saibamen who wear armor, have a spike on their head, and two blades on their arms. *'Spider Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of spiders. They retain their arms, which come out of their head. Come in different colors. *'Crab Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of a crab. They come in different colors. *'Fly Saibaman' – Ball Saibaman with a tail, and two long wings. Come in different colors. *'Monkey Saibaman' – Saibamen with tails that walk on all fours. *'Snake Saibaman' – Saibamen who appear as snakes. Come in different colors. Some are massive. *'Tree Saibaman' – Massive Saibamen who appear as trees. *'Elite Saibaman' – Big Saibamen with large arms and legs, slightly different green coloration than the regular Saibamen, and rocky armor. ;Fusions *'Saibaking' - Created by multiple Saibamen fusing together resulting in a top grade Saibaman who is capable of speech. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Chiaoman' - The EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and a Saibaman, who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Voice actors *Japanese: Tōru Furuya (Originally and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai), Yūsuke Numata (Video games from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and onward) *FUNimation dub: John Burgmeier Battles Pre-Dragon Ball * 5 Saibamen vs. Kid Vegeta Dragon Ball Z * Saibaman vs. Tien Shinhan * Saibaman vs. Vegeta * Saibaman vs. Yamcha * 3 Saibamen vs. Krillin * Saibaman vs. Piccolo Dragon Ball GT * Saibamen vs. Majuub, Goten and Trunks Trivia *Saibamen look very similar to the alien creatures in the 1955 science fiction film This Island Earth. *Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin have similar creations called Bio-Men. *The Imp monsters Akira Toriyama created for the video game Chrono Trigger look like a cross between Saibamen and Namekians. *A Saibaman makes a cameo appearance in the manga series Rosario + Vampire. Gallery See also *Saibaman (Collectibles) References ca:Saibaiman Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Saibamen